Conventional power line communication systems and methods experience distortions and noise due to variations in power factor, undesirable harmonics, etc. when communicating with/to variable loads. Conventional ballast's are vulnerable to power-factor variations and undesirable harmonics. There is therefore a need for electronic ballast's that can communicate over a power line communications network and can perform facility wide power factor correction, harmonic distortion correction, dimming and remote functions depending upon the power factor status, harmonic distortion status, and varied load requirements in a facility.